Cheez Whiz and Beautiful Souls
by fooboo24
Summary: Kitty and Pietro have a stupid, pointless fight, and it ends up making them realize that they are really in love with each other, and how they have to admit it to each other. Kitty/Pietro. Kietro. Songfic. One-shot.


This is a one-shot, just to be clear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men: Evolution, Pepsi, any of Jesse McCartney's songs (specifically _Daddy's Little Girl _and _Beautiful Soul_), or Cheez Whiz. Wait, what? Read the story, you'll find out.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is probably this most random thing I have ever, and will ever, post. It was just floating around in my head and I thought 'what the heck, I'll type it out'. So, yes, I know it's stupid and random, and I don't need and reviews telling me so.

* * *

"Fine, then! Whatever, Pietro!" screamed Kitty at her boyfriend as she slammed his bedroom door shut and stomped angrily down the staircase and out of the Brotherhood Boarding House.

"Fine!" he yelled back, but she was already long gone.

When he heard the front door slam completely and Kitty grumble and mumble all the way down the driveway, he finally let out his long, heavy sigh.

_Another meaningless, stupid fight, _he though sulkily.

You see, this is how is all started:

Pietro and Kitty had started dating about a year after Kitty broke up with Lance.

Turns out that Pietro and Kitty had real chemistry and they were soon officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

They got along great with each other. They barely ever had fights, one or two maybe in their entire relationship.

It didn't take very long for both of them to that they were both very in love with each other.

But, all relationships _do _have their disagreements. Every once and a while Kitty and Pietro had these disagreements, but they usually sorted it out before it turned into a fight.

Now, back to the topic of fights.

Again, they had only ever had about one or two. And they had both been over two things that were trivial and stupid.

Their first fight: Who liked who first? Pietro said that he liked her first, but Kitty said that she liked him first. And then Pietro, trying to win the argument, settled with that she had been the first. Though this should have made Kitty happy, because he had taken her side, realized that he was being a little egoistic. He was implying that he hadn't liked her at all first, and that she had fallen for him.

That argument went on for three days, and then the two made up, because they figured out that it didn't matter who liked who first, it was that they were together now.

Their second fight: Logan or Sabretooth, who was more of a man? They didn't even know _how _they had gotten into this subject, they just did. At first, Pietro thought Sabretooth was because he was all tough and had no mercy. That was just a male's first opinion of manhood. But Kitty defended Logan by saying that a real man is caring and loving, but can still hold a fight. This started a mini quarrel, and Pietro realized that he was being kind of shallow and open-minded. He knew that a real man did actually care about people, he was just really… stubborn. But so was Kitty! This was his excuse. This fight lasted approximately a week. The two obviously made up when Pietro confessed Kitty was right, because we all knew she was.

See, both of their fights were over stupid things!

But their third fight, the one that they had just had ten minutes prior to this explanation, was the stupidest, dumbest, most naïve dispute ever in the history of relationships.

Sure, every relationship does have it's stupid fights over trivial thing, but…

But what can you expect, this _is _Kitty and Pietro we're talking about here.

A fast-talking, once-playboy who was a stubborn, egotistical, challenge-driven young man and a pretty, also stubborn, once-valley girl in a romantic relationship together.

They were practically made for each other, because they were both competitive with each other, but were also in love.

They may have been in love, but they also still loved the challenges that they liked to bring with the relationship.

But what exactly were they fighting over…?Cheez Whiz.

Wait.

What?Yep.

Cheez Whiz.

And not just any, ole topic of Cheez Whiz (A/N: Is there any topic of Cheez Whiz that is just _any _or _ole_?), but what color Cheez Whiz was.

Yes, the color of it.

Pietro said yellow.

Kitty said orange.

And it just got them worked up.

And that brings back to where we left off.

Pietro got up from his bed and looked out the window to see his beautiful girlfriend stamping down the sidewalk.

_God, she gets on my nerves, _the egotistical, old side of Pietro thought.

_But I love her, a lot, too, _said the new, happier, not-a-playboy Pietro.

"This isn't serious enough to break us up. This isn't anything compared to the last two fights we had," Pietro said to himself, standing up and walking to the door. "I'll just apologize… wait, no. Kitty gets to apologize this time! I've done it the last two times! And _besides_! Cheez Whiz is _obviously _yellow!"

Pietro walked out into the hallway, still ranting to himself when Todd and Fred, who, for some ungodly reason, thought it would be funny to play pranks on the short-tempered Lance, looked at him like he was crazy.

"What!?" Pietro demanded at them.

"You're talkin' to yourself, yo," Todd said, still looking a Pietro funnily.

"Yeah," Fred nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, you guys," Pietro waved his hand dismissively at them and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Just as Pietro was about to enter the kitchen, he heard a certain suave voice that women just fell for.

"Yah seemed tah have gotten de chat a little worked up, don't toi think?" said the Cajun, Remy LeBeau, who was sitting in one of the dining chairs, feet on table, arms relaxed behind his head.

"It's none of your business, Cajun," Pietro retorted as he went to the refrigerator.

"Yah make it Remy's business when yah get ma petite chat involved, comprendre?" Remy narrowed his eyes at Pietro.

Ever since the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes had joined in a three-way truce, Kitty had become closer to the Acolyte members, too.

She had gotten along especially well with Remy in the beginning, forming a brother/sister relationship with him. She even hooked him up with Rogue, making him eternally grateful to her forever.

At first Pietro had thought that maybe something was going on between Kitty and Remy, making him distrusting and jealous of the smooth-talking Cajun.

But Kitty set Pietro straight on her and Remy's relationship, and Pietro learned to deal with Remy a little better and even started looking at him as a friend.

Ever since Pietro started to date Kitty, Lance had come to hate him, and was no longer a friend, and Todd and Fred had never really been friends to Pietro, so Remy and the other Acolytes were the closest things he considered or had to friends.

He still didn't like Remy around Kitty, though.

Of course, Remy looking at Kitty as a little sister, he felt the need to protect her.

So, he did.

Just… subtly.

"What did yah two fight about now?" Remy asked casually, trying not let how irritated he was at Pietro show through in his voice.

Pietro stopped for a second, and then grudgingly answered, "Cheez Whiz."

Remy cocked an eyebrow incredulously at him. "Cheez Whiz? Yah're kiddin' Remy, vrai?"

"No," Pietro said, walking away from the fridge with a Pepsi in hand, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table to Remy. "It's just stupid. Somehow Cheez Whiz was brought up, and I said it was yellow, and she said it was orange, and--" Pietro was interrupted by Remy laughing straight out-loud.

"What's so funny?!" Pietro glared at the man.

"Yah-yah… yah were fightin' over what color Cheez Whiz is?" Remy stopped his laughing abruptly.

"Yeah," Pietro cocked an eyebrow at him as he burst out in convulsions again.

After about five minutes of laughing, Remy stopped, and looked Pietro right in the eye. "Homme, dat's da stupidest thing evah to be fightin' over. Pourquoi? Because, un, it's Cheez Whiz, for God's Sakes! Dat's so trivial! And deux, it's obviously yellowy-orange." And before Pietro could say otherwise, Remy added, "And orangey-yellow. Either way, stupid fight and yah're both right."

"Well, _duh_! I could have told you that one!" Pietro exclaimed. "But I'm not going to be the first to apologize."

"And why would dat be?" Remy inquired, looking at the silver-haired speedster.

"Because, I apologized first the last two times, I'm not doing it a third," Pietro crossed his arms across his chest, as if to make his point.

Remy chuckled. "Pietro, we both know de chat. It's either yah apologize first, or yah ain't evah gonna see her again."

Yes, Kitty was that drastic.

Pietro just stared at his Pepsi, then slammed his head on the table in frustration and groaned.

"Why do women have to be so complicated and stubborn?" he murmured to himself.

"Da same reason men are," Remy replied simply before leaving the premises.

His work here was done.

All he had to do was convince Pietro that they were both he and Kitty were right in this argument, and he knew that Pietro would apologize.

_Another day in the life of moi, _Remy thought to himself as he climbed on his motorcycle to ride back to the Acolyte base.

* * *

Pietro groaned again.

It had been half-an-hour since the fight, and Pietro still hadn't worked up the nerves to apologize.

He had done it twice before, but now he couldn't find the courage to do it.

He figured this was because it was such a stupid subject that it would hurt was left of his ego-caring self.

Kitty may have changed him a lot, but he still had a little bit of that part of him that cared about his ego and what people thought of him.

Hey, every man did.

He had figured that this apology had to be special, however stupid and meaningless the fight had been.

This was Kitty we were talking about here.

The apology had to be sincere and heartfelt, or it meant nothing to her.

Even if it was over something as… frivolous… as Cheez Whiz.

Pietro was sat at his desk, trying to write down and think of special ways to apologize to Kitty that didn't seem too over the edge.

His window was wide open, when he heard a song from a girl's pink SUV play as she drove down the road:

_You just turned eighteen a week ago,  
__You want to learn what you don't know,  
You're grown up don't need permission,  
Find out what you've been missin'…_

The song faded out as the girl drove further away.

Pietro knew who sung the song, it just didn't come to him immediately.

And then it did.

_Jesse McCartney!_ he thought.

He had heard Kitty talk about him before, and how much she liked his songs.

And then it hit Pietro… how he would apologize.

It may have been extremely cheesy and, yes, over the top, but Kitty was over the top, too.

She might take this too far and actually break-up with him, though he hoped that that _never_ happened.

And because Kitty was so drastic about these kind of things, he wanted to let her know how much he did love her, how much he was sorry for every little thing he had ever done to her, how much he needed her, and how much she meant to him.

He quickly, as only Pietro could, got to work on his plan.

* * *

"I hate him!" Kitty said as she walked into her bedroom, slamming the door roughly behind her.

"Who?" Rogue, who was reading a magazine, put it down and looked at her best friend.

"Try to guess," Kitty mumbled into her pillow.

"Pietro?" Rogue rolled her eyes at that.

The last two fights that Kitty and Pietro had had, Kitty had stomped home and declared that she completely hated Pietro.

And, of course, she was just being overdramatic, because the two would always get back together in the end.

"What now?" Rogue asked, sitting up straighter, preparing herself as much as she could for Kitty's tirade.

"Well, first, I just went over to the Brotherhood's house for the afternoon. Pietro and I were, um, kissing… and then, somehow, we started to argue over… over…" Kitty stopped.

Hm, not much of a tirade there.

"Over what, Kitty?" Rogue prompted.

"Cheez Whiz," Kitty cringed, waiting for her best friend to start screaming at her at how stupid that was.

"Cheez Whiz! Kit, what the hell is wrong with yah?" Rogue looked at Kitty as if she were crazy.

"Nothing!" Kitty retorted after a second. "He started it!"

"Ah'm sure he did," Rogue looked at Kitty directly in the eyes. "Kit, that's really immature. Ah kind of expect that one out of Pietro, but yah? Didn't think yah had it in yah."

"I don't, Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed, trying to defend her maturity.

Rogue gave her a challenging look, and Kitty looked away.

"Then why don't yah do somethin' about it and go and apologize!" Rogue said after moment of her staring at Kitty.

"But--!" Kitty was cut off by Rogue.

"No buts, just apologize," Rogue shook her head at young Shadowcat. "Ah know it's a first for yah, but yah can do it. Yah'll be that much more mature if yah do."

"I guess…" Kitty trailed.

"Good," Rogue smiled triumphantly. She had gotten through to her stubborn friend once again.

She had done all she could, she had prompted, but in the end, Kitty was the one to actually do the finalizing action of apologizing.

"The sooner yah do it the better," Rogue said as a final statement.

Kitty just sat on her bed for a moment, thinking.

Announcing that she hated Pietro _did _seem a little drastic and over the top, now that she thought about it…

"Oka--" Kitty was interrupted once again by some music playing outside of her balcony door. "What the…?"

Both Kitty and Rogue got up quickly, and ran to the balcony, only for Rogue to burst out in giggles.

There was Pietro Maximoff, standing there, a stereo beside him, playing a song by Jesse McCartney, while holding a bouquet of blood-red roses.

The first thing that came to Kitty's mind was, _Aww, he knows my favourite flower!_

And then she jumped back into reality…

"…Pietro!?" Kitty shouted at her silver-haired boyfriend. "What are you doing!?"

"Showing you how much I love you!" he shouted back, and then he pressed a button on the stereo, and Kitty's favourite song by Jesse McCartney, _Beautiful Soul_, started to play through.

Kitty's heart stopped momentarily.

Pietro started to sing along with the lyrics, and Rogue, who had figured that she shouldn't get involved in this personal display of affection, left the room.

Pietro smiled at Kitty and began to sing…

"_I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,"_

Pietro continued to smile at Kitty, and she felt her eyes tearing up as she smiled back.

"_You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I wont let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,"_

The tears continued to grow in Kitty's eyes as she thought of how beautifully perfect Pietro really was, and vice versa.

_"I know that you are something special,  
To you I'd be always faithful,  
I want to be what you always needed,  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me,"_

Kitty dare not say anything, as she was afraid it would break the glazed over look in Pietro's eyes that she wanted to last forevermore.

_"I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I wont let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,"_

Pietro stared at Kitty, taking in how surprised she looked.

He loved it.

_"Your beautiful soul, yeah,  
You might need time to think it over,  
But I'm just fine moving forward,  
I'll ease your mind,  
If you give me the chance,  
I will never make you cry, c'mon, let's try,"_

"Pietro…" Kitty whispered quietly, a full-fledged grin breaking out on her face as the tears began to fall.

This was just so unexpected and absolutely lovely.

_"I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I wont let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,"_

Pietro didn't break his gaze from Kitty for one second. He was loving the look on her face right then.

_"Am I crazy for wanting you,  
Baby, do you think you could want me, too,  
I don't wanna waste your time,  
Do you see things the way I do,  
I just wanna know if you feel it, too,  
There is nothing left to hide,"_

"Pietro…" Kitty said again, phasing through her balcony and slowly walking closer to him.

_"I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I wont let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,"_

Kitty suddenly ran into his arms, which were out, open and waiting for her.

The end of the song quickly approached. Pietro finished quietly and meaningfully as he talked into Kitty's hair,_"Your beautiful soul, yeah."_

"Oh, Pietro…" Kitty said into his chest.

That was the most romantic thing anybody had ever done for her!

Kitty couldn't even remember what they had fought over, she was in such complete bliss.

_If this is an apology, it is happily accepted, _Kitty thought, smiling inwardly.

"Kit, I came to say that I'm sorry, and--" Pietro was cut off by Kitty kissing him.

He was a little shocked at this sudden display of affection, but after a few seconds, he kissed her back, equally as passionate.

After five minutes of just kissing straight-out, Kitty pulled away, leaving Pietro to resume his little speech.

Kitty looked at her boyfriend, and giggled when he saw that he still had his lips puckered at her.

"Pietro, you can stop kissing the air now," she giggled out.

At that, Pietro blinked, regained his flustered composure, and smiled down sheepishly at her. "Oh, um, sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be! That was the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me! Pietro, I love you!" Kitty announced out-loud, and then it hit her.

Had she ever told him that she loved him? Had she ever actually said, straight-up, 'I love you', up until now?

Not that she could recall of.

"So I'm forgiven?" Pietro asked eagerly.

Kitty nodded. "Yes, and I have to say I'm sorry, too."

"Why?" Pietro cocked an eyebrow at her. He never expected her to say sorry! Ever!

"Because, we were both wrong and right in this. It was such a stupid argument, I don't even remember what it was about…" Kitty looked to the ground.

"Cheez Whiz," Pietro answered casually, trying to be helpful.

"Oh, yeah. But, really, I'm sorry, Pietro. For all the times I've been stubborn or blown everything out of proportion. Now… am I forgiven?" Kitty looked up at him with wide-eyes.

"Yes. And, again, I'm sorry for all the times that _I _have been stubborn and haven't listened to you, and I wanted to let you know how much I love and how much I need you. So I'm going to say, and I'm going to say it loud: **I love Kitty Pryde**!" Pietro screamed the last part all throughout the X-Mansion.

Kitty giggled again, falling into his embrace.

The couple just stood there, enjoying the peaceful silence that the moments prior had brought.

Pietro rested his head on top of Kitty's, as he was significantly taller than her.

He whispered the words again, "I love you, Kit. You and your beautiful soul."

"And I love you, Pietro, stubbornness and all." Kitty smiled, and Pietro couldn't help but smile at that. "And your cuteness," Kitty added, and Pietro held her closer to him.

Now, they had both apologized and were feeling great about themselves and each other…

Even if it was ultimately over something as stupid as Cheez Whiz.

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Notes:** See! I told you it was random! I chose the topic of the color of Cheez Whiz for the fight because recently my friends and I had our own little quarrel over the color, too. I said it was orangey-yellow, yellowy-orange (same thing, der), and one half of my friends said that it was orange and the other half yellow. But really, does it even matter? But, anyways, I won the fight and everyone took my side. Tee, hee. Oh, and sorry for insulting anyone who likes Cheez Whiz, I just think, personally, that it is kind of trivial if you fought over it. I mean no offence.

:-) :-D :-)

**Fooboo24**


End file.
